


What If

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: College AU, M/M, shy!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU Newt keeps falling asleep in the library studying for finals and Thomas comes along to annoy/keep him awake. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

Thomas never really liked libraries. He was more of a movie type, but he found himself being given a research paper and having to go to the library to look for a book on Isaac Newton. He was just turning the corner into the aisle a librarian had told him to go to, when he sees a boy sitting at a nearby table. He was blonde and he had some pretty brown eyes that Thomas noticed. His blonde hair, though, was all ruffled and messy, showing that he has been in the library for awhile. Thomas grins when his assumption is further proven by the nodding of the obviously tired and worn out boy and his drooping eyes. Thomas could’ve taken a picture of the sight.

He glances up and sees a section on Isaac Newton and reaches for a book as he eyes the blonde to see if he was watching. He looked like he was sleeping now though. Thomas knew he shouldn’t be feeling disappointed about that. 

He was too busy trying to see what book the boy had been reading and what he could be studying for, that he didn’t notice that he was subconsciously tilting the book in his grasp enough to knock down the books in front of it. The books fell like dominoes and Thomas had just heard what was happening right when the books fell onto the ground.   
His face reddens when he looks back just long enough to see that the boy wasn’t sleeping anymore and was now looking at the books on the ground.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit…" he mutters angrily at himself. He hurries to pick the books up and back to where they were. He looks from under his arm as he reaches down to pick the rest up and discreetly sees that the blonde wasn’t looking anymore, and was back to square one with trying to stay awake. 

That’s when Thomas got the perfect idea.

He grabs both his phone and ipod. He puts his phone on a bookshelf and then uses a text app to text his phone. He had his ringtone all the way up, and woke the tired boy as the text tone goes off. He almost gives himself away by laughing, so he tries to act angry and pretend to be trying to turn his phone’s volume down. 

He does this now.

He pretends to be reading books on the floor leaning against the bookshelves. He eyes the blonde at the table and texts himself every time he sees him dozing off. He regrets every wakening because the boy actually looks a little mad when he’s woken up, but he had to help him out. He looked like he needed to be studying and needed help staying awake. 

After a few times of that, Thomas notices that the noise wasn’t working anymore. He spams his phone to make it go off a couple of times, but none of the rings startle the boy anymore. The blonde had his head on his arms on the desk and he looked so comfortable and exhausted. Thomas almost regrets doing what he does next, but he had to help right? 

Without further ado, Thomas coughs loud into his palm startling the blonde again. The blonde shakes his head and tries to read what’s in the book, but his eyes still droop. His eyes did bug out every time Thomas coughed madly into his hand, but he would just go back to an almost asleep state. Thomas almost groans when his plan fails yet again. 

'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

He knocks down two books, which unfortunately didn’t even make the boy wince at the sound. Thomas grunts as he reaches into his backpack for a few free sheets of paper. He crumples them up into balls and then walks to the other side of the table where the boy was sitting. He was just about to toss a paper ball at the blonde, but then the boy abruptly sits up and looks up at him. 

"I’m going to hope you weren’t actually going to throw that bugging thing at me." Thomas widens his eyes completely surprised while holding the paper ball in his hand awkwardly. This boy was awake?

"Wh-what no-"

"You’re going to give yourself a bloody heart attack," the blonde mutters loud enough for Thomas to hear him. He moves some books off the chair beside him and then pats on the seat. "Calm down and sit down," he says now smiling up at the shocked brunette. Thomas still had his mouth gaped, but he willingly sits down.

"I-I didn’t know-"

"You didn’t know I was awake I know. I was wondering how long it’d take before you were going to come over here to do something else to keep me awake," the blonde laughs like he was talking to an old friend. Thomas was even more confused. 

"You were awake?" Thomas asks dumbfoundedly. The british boy laughs a little with a smile on his face.

"I was very tired, but I woke up fully when you first started to try to get me to awake up," the blonde starts and then leans over making Thomas’s face go even more red. His eyes go cross when the blonde gets very close to bumping their noses together.

"I thought it was bloody adorable," the blonde teases and then kisses Thomas’s cheek. Thomas was going to lean in for a kiss of his own, but the blonde leans back with a smirk.

"M’name is Newt. I would like to know when and where our date is going to be. Figured you were going to ask me out after you’ve stopped practically harassing me." 

That caused real coughs to come out of Thomas’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> have any prompts? send them to my tumblr newtntommy   
> love writing them :)


End file.
